Surprising Moments Of James Potter's Afterlife
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Just a really weird drabble a wrote about "the afterlife" and how James takes seeing his friends again after they die ... Possibly a two shot, but right now a one shot.


**WARNING: Extreamly weird and totally wicked story! **

**And it has mild spoilers for book 7 – but common, you must've read it already! Hehe.**

**Anyways read now! :D**

_Surprising moments in James Potter's afterlife._

First surprising moment in James Potter's afterlife happened right after he was murdered my Lord Voldemort, while still alive he had been exactly sure of what was going to happen but when he woke up in 'the afterlife' he couldn't be more surprised.

Next to him on the white floor (or was this a cloud?) his wife lay, at first he had wondered why she wasn't breathing but then again he wasn't really either.

When Lily had woken up another man had shown up an explained things to them, they were dead and at a place... no one really had a name for it. Heaven or Afterlife or whatever people though fitting.

First thing both of them did was to search for their son, but only to be told he lived. Not knowing if they should be glad or not, they smiled, because there was a part of them that missed him but a bigger part of them was happy that their only son got to live on.

But there didn't pass a day James Potter didn't think about his son as he and his wife watched their Harry from a distance, watching him grow up, watching how cruelly he was treaded and then watching him go to Hogwarts.

The second most surprising moment in James Potter's afterlife happened almost fifteen years after his death, one day when he was sitting on the porch of his and Lily's After-Life-House, he saw someone walking towards the house and it didn't take him long to realize he knew the man, even though it was a lot harder to believe that it actually was _him_

"What are you doing her-?" He didn't finish the question because he already knew the answer.

"What you weren't watching over me?" the man smirked.

"I can't believe – I mean, we… for one second we looked away from Harry and .. oh my god… Harry .. is he-"

"Harry is fine," the man informed him "but aren't you going to give me a hug? I mean, _man_ Prongs, we haven't seen each other for- " but before he could finish James had flung himself at his best friend, because they truly were best friends and they didn't _just_ shake hands, no… Not after fifteen years.

"It's good to see you - if that's proper to say," James laughed

"I guess it is, I don't know." Sirius shrugged "I think I'm actually glad to be -"

"OH MY GOD JAMES! PLEASE TELL ME IF THAT IS REALLY SIRIUS BLACK STANDING IN YOUR FRONT GARDEN!" Lily exclaimed and both men looked up to see the red head standing in the doors, she then ran towards them and up Sirius neck

"Hey Evans," Sirius laughed but hugged her back.

"You.. you're dead?" Lily asked blushing a bit because the question sounded so stupid.

"Yep," Sirius answered popping the 'p' "Killed by my own cousin to be honest, humiliation of course…"

"Bellatrix?" James asked slowly and Sirius nodded

"But at least I got to spent some time with my god son," he smiled at both at them "I'm sure you've been watching," he laughed.

"We have," they both informed him at the same time.

"So how is it here?"

"Weird," Lily answered "There are so many people we know here, my... my parents are here, and James's... I think this is even better than earth maybe," Lily gave him a small smile

"D'you think if we had known there was a life after life… we wouldn't have been as afraid of death?" Sirius wondered

"We wonder that everyday, mate." James laughed and Lily and him both pulled Sirius towards the house.

"And by the way, Marlene McKinnon is here," Lily gave him a wink and Sirius froze in his steps.

"_The_ Marlene McKinnon?"

"Yep," Lily smiled.

"_Th_e _Marlene McKinnon_ a.k.a. the only girl you dated in school" James smirked

"But.. I mean.. She… she died -"

"No shit," James laughed and Sirius grimaced at him but then followed them both into t he house grinning widely, because somehow this felt more like home than "life" had for the last 15 years.

* * *

Another surprising moment in James Potter's afterlife had happened only a year after Sirius showed up in 'heaven' or whatever because one day as he walked around his own garden with Sirius no one else than Albus Dumbledore himself had appeared next to them smiling widely as usually and greeted them.

To say they were stunned was an understatement; neither of them had ever even thought that Dumbledore could ever die.

Only minutes after Dumbledore appeared and told them that he was now dead Lily came running into the garden

"SEVERUS! _MY _SEVERUS SNAPE K-KILLED D-DUMBLEDORE!" She screamed, tears in her eyes but froze when she saw who was standing next to James and Sirius. She then started running again and hugged the old man who smiled at her.

"Good to see you Lily,"

"I'm so sorry," Lily sobbed

"Oh, but Ms Eva- Mrs. Potter," he smiled at James who smiled back "It is not your fault."

"He was my best friend I can't belie-"

But Dumbledore shushed her and then told them everything.

After Dumbledore had finished his speech Lily had started to cry so he and Sirius took her inside but James decided to stay in the Garden so he could think. His worst enemy was _good_. It was so much to process… and _he_ was trying to watch over his son, even though Snape had hated James… Life was truly messed up - but then again afterlife was too.

* * *

A year after Dumbledore showed up James realized that his surprising moments were not to end soon, people started streaming into the 'heaven' and one horrible day as he, Sirius and Lily were watching over Harry and making sure they wouldn't see their child dying in the horrible war that was now going on at Hogwarts, someone knocked on James shoulder and a awkwardly said;

"Hi… Prongs, Padfoot, Lily." they all recognized the voice right away and all spun around to see no one else than Remus Lupin (and some strange purple haired woman that James didn't recognize) standing behind them.

They all lounged forward to grab him in a hug

"MOONEEEY!" James and Sirius chanted both and smiled wickedly at their best mate.

"Prongs," Remus smiled as he hugged James

"Padfoot," he then smiled at Sirius "I missed you both so much…"

"And we you!" they both said and smiled like the were teenagers again, Remus smiled back and then turned to the woman behind him.

"Oh, yeah… Lily, James… Uhm… this is ... Nymphadora -"

"Tonks." The purple haired woman interrupted and grabbed his hand, Remus smiled at her and squeezed her hand back.

"Oh your wife!" Lily exclaimed and both Sirius's and James's mouths dropped.

"Don't you think I haven't been checking upon you too Rem?" Lily smiled as Remus laughed, "Nice to meet you, I'm Lily," Lily then turned to Tonks.

"Tonks," she smiled "So you're Harry's parents?" she smiled and James nodded slowly "And yeah, hi cousin," Tonks then smiled at Sirius and wrapped him in a hug "Missed you…" she said and small sob escaping.

"You… you married my best friend?" he asked but hugged her close

"Yeah _and_ we have a child.." Tonks shrugged.

"Oh my Godric!" James chanted just like the teenage James had always done back in the day.

"Wow you surely haven't been watching me," Remus laughed

"Sorry," James smirked "But after Padfoot came we just -"

"Went back to being you two?" Remus laughed

"Yep, but we're glad to have you back Moony! It wasn't the same without you." Sirius smiled and all three of them looked at each other happily; The marauders were back, even though Peter was not there.

"Did… ohm… Peter... come ... I heard he died?" Remus said awkwardly.

"He was a death eater, they aren't allowed here..." James answered.

"And that is good for him! I would've killed him," Sirius said hotly.

"He'd already be dead mate," James laughed but Sirius shrugged

"Either way, I'm glad he's gone from my life."

"Guess the marauders will only have to be us three," Remus smiled

"Better than only me," James agreed and they all laughed.

* * *

Only hours after Remus shown up a lot of other people showed, some red haired boy had seemed to recognize James as Harry's father and introduced himself as Harry's friend and also as Harry's best friends brother. The kid was really nice but seemed a bit lost in the afterlife but it wasn't hard for him to get used to the feeling, though he still seemed like he had lost a part of himself – or left it on earth… But there were a lot of dead beautiful girls waiting around to make it all better for him – Fred's (the red haired boy's name) words not James's.

But one moment, three hours after Remus had shown up, someone awkwardly - just like Remus had - said a name behind them, but this time it was Lily's name that had been said.

Lily spun around recognizing the name and flung into the arms of the man standing behind her, sobbing; "I'm so sorry Severus."

After a moment of crying and hugging she let go and James slowly stood up and shook Severus Snape's hand and so did Remus and Sirius, though the latter one seemed to be having a bit rougher time than the first two doing it.

"They didn't want to let me in at first," Severus explained when Lily asked why it took him so long to get to the afterlife because he had died five hours earlier. "But Dumbledore sorted it out..."

"I'm glad you are here, and thank you for Harry." Lily whispered and hugged her former - or maybe not former any more - best friend.

James couldn't stop from smiling, Lily had her best friend back and he had his.

"It's almost like we're back to school," Sirius laughed "only McGonagall isn't here to put us in detention and Macdonald and Vance seem to still be alive -"

"Yeah some people just don't seem to want to die," Remus rolled his eyes at his friend but then added "What about Alice in Frank? You sort of hope they can just die so they can stop suffering… you know what happened to them don't you?"

They all nodded.

"If they remember," Lily then said "What if they are the same as they are now even in death?"

"They wont be" Sirius said sure of himself "Frank and Alice would remember us, alive or not." he smirked.

"Yeah, even death can't be that cruel to them to make them be like this forever…" James said after a moment of silence.

"Anyway Lily told me Marlene McKinnon is here?" Remus smirked at Sirius.

"Oh, go and find _your_ wife and stay away fro my my 'love life' or whatever," Sirus rolls his eyes.

"What do you mean by that- McKinnon isn't _your _wife is she?"

"McKinnon is nobody's wife," Sirius rolled his eyes and hit Remus in the head "My dear ex-girlfriend might possible be my girlfriend again, but how can I be sure, I mean it is afterlife... we might live here for ever... do I want a girlfriend?"

"Yes!" James, Remus, Lily and even Snape said all the same time and Sirius grimaced

"Besides Pads," James said "We're not alive, so we won't live forever, we might be dead together forever so the question is... do you wanna be dead forever with one person?"

"As long as we have each other I think we'll just be fine," Lily chimed in and smiled.

"And we have this great tv-show…" Remus smiled

"Yep, we do have fun watching_: Harry Potter and the other people we love._" Sirius barked out laughing.

They all turned to look at each other and James Potter found another strange and surprising moment come on him in the great After Life he seemed to be stuck in... He found that he didn't mind being dead, being dead seemed to be great right now, even though he missed his son, someday he was sure he would be able to meet him and until then … well he would just have to watch him live his life, while he himself enjoyed life - no scratch that, _death_ with his best friends and the woman he loved, and surprisingly, that sounded better than anything in the world at this point.

* * *

**A/N: This is by far the most weird story I have ever written, but I had the plot in my mind for a while and I just wrote it down! It's probably horrible weird for some people.. but hey, I am weird so!**

**I've just been wondering for a long time, what would happen if they would all be able to meet again. **

**This will probably just be a one shot… but if you want more just say so in a review and I might add one more chapter (f.e. about when Harry uses the stone to call his parents, Sirius and Remus back to him and talks to them before he sacrifices himself.)**

**Anyways, let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
